


not strong like you

by HELGHASTMAJOR



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kirito doesn't think hes strong like asuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELGHASTMAJOR/pseuds/HELGHASTMAJOR
Summary: kirito wakes up screaming remembering alo when asuna was captured





	not strong like you

**Author's Note:**

> first work ever been watching lots of sao this takes place a little after ordinal scale when and asuna is sleeping with kirito right now because im lazy so please give feedback or hate but make it constructive ok onto the work.

screaming that is how kirito woke up that night, having nightmares of a devilish grin and his love chained as he struggled to stand only being saved by a memory? a copy of an old friend granting him the strength to fight for his love asuna yuuki, asuna was strong much stronger than kirito will ever be only she could be that strong to survive so long without breaking, kirito wants to be strong for her he wants to chase these demons away so he can be a good husband not some crying mess next to her, arms around him at first he jumped but he was quickly soothed by a loving voice near his ear. "kirito relax Im here" he hadnt gone through nearly as much as her yet she was still helping him from his stupid dreams, he had to find his voice for her he had to speak no matter how weak he was. "asuna...im sorry for everything im sorry im not strong enough im sorry you always have to save me, first from heathcliff then comfort me after i finally manged to save you with my borrowed strength im so sorry asuna" those words made asuna chuckle no doubt laughing at how right he was. "you really can be dumb sometimes kirito, you are so strong you were the one who beat sao not me i knew you wouldn't fail i wanted you to live for me but you still saved me and after all that you still looked for me and you found me kirito you saved me like i knew you always will i would dive into hell because you would follow me down into it, i love you kirito so please stop crying we made it no more battles no more monsters just me and you" asuna pulled back and gave kirito a gentle smile, kirito couldn't believe his ears she really was strong, he will just have to be as strong as well. "i love you to asuna forever and always" kirito smiled back and wrapped hisarms around her leaving his nightmares behind them, at least for a while eventully they both fell assleep in each others arms ready to face the next battle together

**Author's Note:**

> sucks i know


End file.
